Horticultural growing lights have been used for centuries. One drawback of these lights has been that they produce excessive heat and must be positioned distances away from the plants due to the heat which is produced. If one of these lights is placed too close to the plants it may burn leaves or harm the plant.
There are other horticultural growing lights which have been manufactured in such fashions to reduce the amount of heat production. These previous horticultural growing lights have many drawbacks. One major drawback of these lights is that they are manufactured from plastic, thus cannot maintain 1000 watt bulbs, and crack after periods of time due to the excessive exposure of heat and UV rays. An additional drawback of previous water-cooled lights was the fact that they were huge, heavy and difficult to handle. These lights constantly leaked and were difficult to take apart for cleaning. These lights were not durable. They were prone to cracking and meltdown, breaking and very expensive to manufacture. The current invention has overcome these drawbacks.
There is, thus, a need for a horticultural growing light which generates maximum light, can maintain a 1000 watt or greater capacity bulb, and can be placed in close proximity to plants.